Legend Re: Awakened
by Auroz
Summary: A story of the Unova region 150 years after the events of Team Plasma and how history repeats itself.


_Da dumm. "A heartbeat! The Plasma Theory was correct!" RUAAAAAAAAUUUUUU "...What are these readings?" RUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAUUUU "I-It's too powerful, sir!"_ _- _*static*

"These are the last recordings of the Plasma Experiment. The name comes from an organization that was disbanded how many years ago, class?" The Teacher in the front explains. I look out the window, today is January 17th, the sun shines on my short blue hair while Pidove tweet from above and Deerling graze on the newly grown grass. "Kaori... Kaori. Kaori!" I look back up to the front, "Now that we have your attention please answer the question." Some people quietly laugh, "About 150 years ago when my great-grandfather beat their King or Leader or Boss, whatever you want to call him." "Thank you, Kaori." A few more sarcastically laugh. "Now when was this tape made?" Someone answers, "130 years ago." "And what does this tape contain?" Another, "A fabrication of some myth being resurrected..." "That's correct, class dismissed. Remember to-" Her voice fades from the talking of excited children and teenagers from other classes. I walk down the hall staying out of people's way, when I'm finally outside I hear, "Kaori! Hey Kaori!" My best friend, Ken, runs up to me. He has short dark red hair, he's wearing the school's uniform; black pants, white undershirt, black jacket, black tie, suit. School for rich kids. "So Kaori, so I heard that you guys got to listen to the Plasma tapes today in History! So what were they like?" I continue walking, "Some roaring, some people freaking out. Not that interesting really." "...Oh. That sucks. Maybe next time they'll give you something cool!" "I doubt it. Nothing's ever good in History." I roll my eyes. "Hey, it's Friday, wanna get a Casteliacone?" "Sure! This week has been suckish." "You're buying!" We both laugh as we pass by a boy with long, green hair who watches us. I whisper to Ken, "Jeez, why does that kid always stare at us?" Ken, "I heard he's a descendent of Plasma's N." "I guess since I'm a descendent of Touya Black and Touko White he hates me. Well, whatever it is he's one hell of a creeper."

After an hour of walking through forest we walk past a field of tall dead grass. Ken pokes me, "I heard, right here, that a powerful Pokémon lives here! Want to walk through and see what it is?" "I'm hungry though. We're almost to Castelia. We don't need any distractions." "Oh come on Kaori, it'll be fun!" He pulls me by the wrist until I agree to go in by my own free will. We hear nothing. After awhile Ken says, "Alright, this was a bad idea. I'm sorry." "It's fin-" A loud growl came from all sides. Ken looked over at me to confirm he heard something. A Krokorok came out of grass. Probably hungry being this near to the city. "Thanks a lot, Ken! "I'm sorry, Kaori!" "One shouldn't fight with their partner when in danger.." Two flashes came; a Servine and a Zorua appeared. "Ivy, use Vine Whip. Canis, copy Ivy." The two Vine Whips quickly drive the sand crocodile into the ground. "Return Ivy, Canis." We turned around, "Hey, it's that creeper kid! Thanks a lot buddy! Want to go get a Casteliacone with us? Kaori's buying!" The boy rolled his eyes, "First of all, I'm not a creeper, second I have a name. It's Alex. And no, you people are too loud, that's why I glare at you to shut up." Alex turned to walk off, "Wait! We need to repay you somehow!" He kept walking, "Stay out of tall grass if you don't have Pokémon." Ken caught up to him, "You have Pokémon! Where can we get some?" Alex whispered something under his breath, "Alright. If it'll get you to leave me alone I'll show you." I thought, "Don't I get a say in this?" and ran ahead.

We backtracked to Nacrene City where Alex led us into a seemingly abandoned warehouse. "Hey mom, I'm home! I brought some people, too." A woman shouted from upstairs, "Okay, honey!" Then footsteps from the staircase, a short woman appeared, light brown hair, plain clothes, "How was your day?" "Fine like usual. Oh yes, this is, um, Ken and Kaori." "Hello, nice to meet you! Nice that you're making friends too, Alex." "They're not friends. They followed me because they want Pokémon." "Ah Pokémon, is that what you kids only think about these days? Alright, I'll go get some if Alex wants you to have them." She went back upstairs. I say, "Nice mom." Alex replies, "Thanks." She returns with a box with two PokeBalls in it. Alex calls them out, an Oshawott and a Tepig. Ken says, "Hey, these are the Unova starters! How did you guys get your hands on these?" Alex's mother answered, "I used to work with this region's Professor." I say, "That's cool. Oshawott." Ken, "But I wanted Oshawott! Alright, Tepig looks awesome. Where's Snivy?" Alex answered, "Ivy was Snivy." Ken replied, "Oh, that makes sense. Kaori! Let's battle! Come on, we see it on T.V. and stuff all the time!" Alex protested, "Not in my house! You people are crazy!" I say to Ken, "He does have a point. We'll break pretty much everything if we battle inside a house." Ken looked down, "Alright." 15 minutes later Tepig had fainted. "What! Why did I have to lose?" Alex, "Type Disadvantage." The sun was setting. Kaori, "Hey we'd better head home." Ken, "Yeah. I totally lost track of the time." We said thanks and goodbye and walked home. "Let's have a rematch tomorrow?" "Sure. I bet Oshawott would like to get stronger."


End file.
